


Red Face

by superdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: why don't they talk more about trauma god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdanvers/pseuds/superdanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has anger issues and Alex has dead people issues </p><p>1x06 missing scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be an Alex killed a guy and has feelings about it fic but I got distracted and also have an essay due on Friday so I'm splitting it into two   
> sorry

Kara felt like she had been hit really hard. In the face. With a truck. That then backed up to run over her again. Man, she really shouldn’t take her anger out by laser-eyeing rogue androids. Put that on the list of things to never do again. Kara also should probably get off of the ground. But it’s just so comfortable, and she is so tired. Maybe she could just lie here and pillow her face and get some much needed sleep… 

But at the back of her head was some incessant rambling that wouldn’t give her any peace. Trying to focus in on the words Kara began to realize the noise was coming from her earpiece. And the voices sound a lot like her sister and Henshaw. Alex… 

“-are we going to let the police or the army deal with this sir? Or is the “FBI” going to because I’m not sure how comfortable I am with letting Lane have this information,” Kara could hear Alex saying, slightly confused. 

“Let the army deal with Morrow,” Henshaw replied, “I've already sent a team out to retrieve all the data on Red Tornado. There's no way in hell Lane is getting a hold on the information.” 

“Okay sir,” Alex said, sounding pretty tired. Kara began to wonder what Alex had been up to while she was hanging out with an angry android. She went to deal with the doctor, and it sounded like she did. Didn't she say something about them being telepathically connected? Kara’s head hurt to much for this. She began to pillow her head with her cape. It hurt, and the sun was looking a little brighter than usual. 

“Alex,” she called out, not sure if her earpiece was still functioning. She hoped so because the ground was super comfy here. 

“Kara are you okay? What happened?” Alex sounded worried about her. As usual. It was comforting to have one constant in her life. 

“A lot of lasers,” Kara mumbled. “Not really sure what else. I've discovered what luxury the ground holds.” 

“Okay, I just need to finish securing the crime scene then I’ll come see how comfy this ground is. Sound good?” Alex replied. Crime scene? What happened with Alex when she was battling Tornado? 

“Yeah Alex, I’ll just hang here,” Kara said. She wondered is she should stop lying face first on the ground. It probably wasn’t the safest option, but with her super hearing Kara could hear any impending attack. The ground it was. 

A few minutes later Kara could hear Alex climbing up the stairs and heading towards her. Even from twenty feet away Kara could hear her sister sigh disapprovingly at her current position. Walking over Alex paused at the sight of her, before sighing again and settling on the ground near Kara’s head. She waited a few seconds for Kara to move, but she kept her same position and pretended to ignore her. It has always been easy to annoy Alex. 

“Are you going to move or is the DEO going to be forced to move you?” Alex asked, shoving Kara slightly with her foot. 

“The DEO can try,” Kara responded, which soon turned out to be a mistake, as Alex began to shove her more with her foot, turning her around and into the bright, bright sun. 

“Alex!” she yelled at her sister, sitting up and preparing to get revenge for the atrocities she just pulled. Kara was about to tackle her older sister to the ground, but stopped when she heard Alex gasp. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, slightly concerned. Alex started to lean over, and brought a hand near Kara’s face. 

“Your eyes, the tissue surrounded them are red and inflamed. What did you do?” Alex touched her face, and it caused Kara to wince in pain. Her eyes were sensitive. Maybe that was why the sun seemed far brighter than usual. 

“I discovered the best way to let out buried anger is through laser eyes. That’s a lie I am severely regretting this action,” Kara explained to her sister. “These past couple days I’ve realized just how angry I’ve been without recognizing it. Alex, I wouldn’t change it for the world, but sometimes I’m just so mad that my parents sent me to earth to look after Kal. Why me? Why couldn’t I stay with them? Kal didn’t need me, what was the point? Why did I have to leave Krypton?” Alex looked slightly pained when Kara was done ranting. Maybe the lasers didn’t quite do it. 

“Kara, I have no way to even try to empathize with what you’ve been through but-” Alex got cut off by two black SVU’s pulling into the base where they were both currently on the ground of. Alex grimaced, then got off the ground and brushed off her pants. 

“I have to go deal with this, but we are finishing this conversation. We’ll get drinks once you’re done debriefing okay? My treat,” Alex said looking down at Kara, who was starting to sit up. It’s embarrassing to lie down in front of DEO agents that aren’t relatives. 

“Yeah, sure, drinks,” Kara said distractingly, focusing in on Alex’s shirt. “Is that blood spatter?” 

“We’ll talk. Meet you at your loft when all this is cleaned up” Alex gave Kara a pointed look then jogged off to find the other agents, leaving Kara alone in the middle of the army base. Why do weird androids always happen to her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My essay got moved back to Monday (thank god) so I finished this as a form of procrastination. It went off in a different direction then I thought, but hopefully it's still good.

Kara sat in her apartment, waiting for her sister to arrive. She still felt pretty beat up. Debriefing at the DEO took way longer than she would have liked. After finally making it back to her apartment Kara threw her Supergirl outfit some unknown place and showered all the android off. She put on some pajamas and was now anxiously waiting for Alex to arrive. 

She had a different debriefing than Kara had herself, and in the time between when Kara last saw her sister she was fairly certain she had figured out what had transpired while she was fighting Red Tornado. 

Kara heard someone knocking on her door, jostling her out of her thoughts. Kara walked over and opened her door to the sight of Alex, recently showered and changed out of work clothes, carrying a bottle of wine with her. 

“Thanks for winning me the money for this, by the way,” Alex said, holding of the bottle. She walked into her apartment, and Kara noticed her sister limping slightly. 

“What are you talking about? And are you hurt?” Kara asked, shutting her door and following her sister to the island in her kitchen. She watched as Alex set down the bottle on the counter and slowly maneuver around the island to Kara’s cupboard. 

“Just a bit sore from the fight earlier,” Alex explained. “Not all of us have Kryptonian speed healing. And some army idiot bet against you when you first fought Red Tornado. Won me forty bucks.” 

“You bet some guy from the army that I would win a fight?” Kara asked Alex, shocked. Her sister never ceased to amaze her. 

“Of course I did. I knew you would win.” The look Alex gave Kara reminded her just how much Alex believed in her. No matter what she did Alex had unwavering faith in her. 

Alex seemed to have some trouble reaching the glasses, so Kara went to her sister’s side. Reaching up she grabbed two wine glasses. Giving Kara a look of thanks, Alex felt her ribs. “Maybe I hurt them a little more than I thought.” 

“Do you want some Advil instead? We can have the wine later,” Kara asked, worried about her sister. 

“Honestly all I want is to sleep this off,” Alex confessed, “but you weren’t done telling me about what’s happening with you.” Kara sighed. 

“Fine, but you are taking painkillers before this.” It was Alex’s turn to sigh. Kara could see her sister giving in. Leaving the wine behind, Kara points Alex in the direction of the couch while she went to get the bottle of Advil from her bathroom. She emerged to find Alex had settled down on her couch. Tossing her the Advil Kara turned around to get her sister some water. She sat down on the other couch as Alex swallowed the Advil and looked at her expectantly. 

“Some days I just wish I could be normal. I hid my powers for twelve years, and when I started using them I thought I would stop feeling this way, but I haven’t. I have to accept that I never will, but it’s hard,” Kara didn’t hide anything from her sister. She knew it was pointless; Alex knew her better than anyone in the universe. 

“Kara, it’s true that you’ll never be normal, but normal is dull. What you are is amazing. You’ve grown so much in the weeks since you put on that cape and I couldn’t be more proud. I know your parents sent you to Earth to protect Clark, and that didn’t turn out, but you are doing so much better. You are protecting the planet, and no normal person could attempt something that great.” Kara stared, amazed, at Alex. Not knowing how to respond, she just jumped off her couch to tackle her adopted sister with a hug. 

“Ow! Kara! Ribs!” Alex yelled as she was smothered by a blonde alien. Kara instantly jumped off. 

“Alex I’m so sorry! I completely forgot. Just, what you said, I didn’t-” Alex cut off her apology. 

“Kara it’s fine. Just mind the ribs next time, okay?” Kara nodded.

“Speaking of, quite the fight you got in. Do you want to talk about it?” Now Alex looked pained. 

“There’s not much to talk about Kara. He wasn’t going to stop. He couldn’t stop Tornado. It was the only way,” Alex spoke with complete certainty. 

“Alex, you shouldn’t have to kill for me. I’m the one, I’m Supergirl, I should be protecting you. I should have been able to stop Tornado. If I hadn’t made a mess of this in the beginning then he never would have gone rogue…” Kara felt guilty about everything. Alex was a scientist, and because of her she part of the DEO, fighting aliens daily, killing people…

“Kara, stop. None of this is your fault. It’s Morrow’s. He’s the one who went off on a vengence, attacking Lane. And don’t look at me like that. I made my own choice, joining the DEO. I knew what could happen. I knew the risks and I took it anyway. You know why? I would do anything to protect you Kara. It’s been ingrained in my life since I was 14. I am not going to stop what I’ve always done because of some questionable circumstances. I have made peace with the things I’ve done, and I will do it again. For you,” Alex said, and Kara felt the need to tackle her sister again, but refrained. How did she get so lucky? 

“You’re the best big sister in the world, you know that right?” Kara spoke after a moment. 

“Yeah, I am pretty amazing.” Kara threw a pillow at Alex’s head for that comment.   
“In all seriousness, I wouldn’t be able to do this without you,” Kara said after the laughter died down. 

“I know,” Alex replied, giving her that looked filled with love. Kara smiled at her sister, feeling like the luckiest person alive. 

“Now, I know what we both need,” Kara started, tearing her eyes away from her sister. Alex gave her a quizzical look. “Movie night!” Alex agreed, albeit less excited than Kara, but pleased all the same. Kara put on the fluffiest movie she could find to distract the both of them from everything that transpired the past couple days. 

And when Alex fell asleep halfway through the movie, Kara was happy to pick up her sister and put her in her bed. Alex seemed exhausted, and Kara was pleased she was finally sleeping. With Alex settled in her bed, Kara turned off her television, and when she lay down on her couch to sleep, she did so with a smile on her face.


End file.
